


Pressure

by edling



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Autistic Alphonse Elric, Autistic Edward Elric, not as obvious but its There, ppl lay on als lap and hes just like ah. yes. this is the height of luxury, trisha loves them so much im putting my head in my hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edling/pseuds/edling
Summary: Autistic Alphonse story I wrote while understimulated in class. Sometimes you just need your brother to lay on your lap like a cat for a while.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Pressure

"Brother?"   
Ed heard his younger brother address him, his voice faint as he tapped his shoulder.

Ed didn't turn to him, but he cocked his head to the side to let Al know he was listening. A quiet 'Hm?' escaping from between his lips.  
"I know it's been a while since I've last asked this but I just need some compression right now, or something, um.."

It didn't take long for Ed to figure out what he was asking. He wanted Ed to lay on his lap. It was something they did when they were kids, but when Al was placed into armor they hadn't been able to do it anymore.

Ed's thoughts drifted to when they were kids as he stood up to move towards his brother. They had both been a little different from other kids growing up, at least that's what adults in Resembool would say, but that was fine by them.

He remembered the way he and his brother would sit together, hands waving around as they talked enthusiastically about alchemy, the one thing they always had on their minds. He remembered Al rocking back and forth in his chair at lunchtime so harshly their mother sometimes worried he'd fall. He remembered pulling on his hair when he was upset, and Al would shake his fists when he was nervous, and when things got too much Trisha would walk into their study to see them curled up tightly in the room's corners refusing to get up.

If Trisha ever found any of this odd, she didn't say a thing. All she did was smile at them and give them comfort if they needed it, petting their heads or letting them sit in her lap as she hugged them close and rocked back and forth the same way Al did on his own. Everything they did was for comfort, really. It all just felt nice, and if they were upset it would raise their moods quicker than it would if they left their hands in their pockets or sat frozen in their seats.

However, Ed didn't do most of these things anymore. He had taught himself not to. It's not a good thing to do, sure, but he got so tired of the looks he'd get from the military higher-ups when he'd get excited and his arms would wave around.  
Al went a long time being unable to do these things just because he _couldn't_. Being a soul trapped in armor was restricting. But now that he was free, he was flapping his hands everywhere he went and sometimes Ed would catch him rocking in his seat as he read, completely unaware of his own actions. It made Ed smile, seeing his little brother being able to do all these things that had comforted him in the past. So when Al came to ask him something, he was absolutely willing to help.

Al sat on the floor with his legs out as Ed moved to lay on his lap. It was a comforting weight, it grounded him. People might expect the automail to be uncomfortable, but he could barely feel it under the hoodie he wore, and the added weight just made it all the more welcoming.  
He sighed, a small smile on his face as he looked down. "Thank you, brother."

Ed's eyes were closed, but he cocked his head to the side once more as he mumbled something Al could only assume meant 'No problem.'  
Ed fell asleep soon after, and Al decided not to wake him up. He was fine with laying there like that for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy this! It's just something short I wrote in like 20 minutes because i was understimulated and needed at least Something to do


End file.
